


Best Said When Not At All

by STIKER123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Storage Shed, Vaginal Sex, kuudere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: They say actions speak louder than words and that is very true, especially when one doesn't speak too much. What better way of expressing oneself than just being straight forward about it?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Best Said When Not At All

They say that actions speak louder than words, that silence can tell a thousand stories. Well that second thing was something you personally believed, not being sure how others feel on the idea but that's digressing. The point is, silence can be much more expressive than people may realise. For example, if people are lying then they may fall silent when confronted.

However, there is also the more clearer side of silence and that is that it can make things more difficult to understand. To you, nobody personifies such an idea as Mikoto, the snowy haired girl in your school who says nothing to anyone and who can stare into your very soul and read every thought in your mind with that unblinking gaze of hers. Ok to be honest that second part is a massive exaggeration; Mikoto is just a very quiet girl with very few friends to express herself to.

There are those who have taken a chance on her and you are one of them; being her Senpai due to being a year ahead of her. It has been noticed just how "close" you and Mikoto have become as she spends as much time with you as possible when at school: at break she would sit with you, at lunch she would sit with you and at the end of the day she walks with you until you have to part down the opposite streets to each other.

Those were some reasons that show just how comfortable Mikoto is around you but the one thing that really sets you apart from the others who she is "friends" with goes back to the part where she talks to nobody.

That isn't necessarily true as you are the one person she speaks to directly. That's right, even when you are both with your shared friends, Mikoto would only speak to you. Her form of conversation with others is through writing or texts. This all just goes to show how comfortable she was with you, but it wasn't until she came to your classroom one morning and walked up to you at your desk, not saying a word as she slammed a note onto the table before walking away without a single word.

After watching Mikoto leave, you looked to the friend you were originally conversing with before unfolding the paper slammed before you and read what was written on it.

"Senpai, meet me in the sports equipment shed behind the school during break for a matter of extreme importance"

Mikoto

"P.S. Come alone"

You read the note in your head and when your friend asked what it said you replied that it was nothing as you folded the note and put it at the bottom of your bag just before the lesson started. For the entire lesson though you weren't paying attention, instead wondering why Mikoto just walked up to you, slammed the note in front of you and walked away. What did she want to talk about?

Eventually the lesson came to an end, you not really learning anything new, and you quickly excused yourself from your friend so your could go meet up with Mikoto. You made sure nobody followed you as you headed around the back of the school and approached the sports equipment shed that was inconveniently placed there.

Why the shed was so far away from the sports hall you didn't know, it seemed impractical at best unless the teachers wanted the students to get a work out from collecting and putting away the equipment alone. It seemed impractical but you didn't realise just how much of a blessing in disguise it was that the shed was so disconnected from the school. Not yet at least.

Upon your arrival at the shed, you found Mikoto waiting inside for you to arrive. She didn't respond with a smile when she saw you but that was only because of her nature.

"Senpai, I'm glad you could make it, please shut the door behind you" she greeted and requested so you did as she asked and shut the door before facing her again, asking what it was she wanted to speak about. "You just slammed the note in front of me and left, is something wrong?" You asked but Mikoto just kept a silent stare before she replied, and what she said caught you completely off guard.

"I like you" she said and you jolted a little, asking if you heard that right. "I love you" she further stated whilst ignoring what you said before, instead stepping closer. "I want to be in a relationship with you that is romantic and sexual" she stated firmly and very bluntly in that near emotionless tone and a silent stare that locked with yours.

You weren't exactly sure how to respond to such a blunt confession. Yes it was Mikoto, yes she wasn't exactly the most subtle of people and yes she was often very blunt when she speaks to you but...this was on a whole other level considering she just confessed she loved you with that monotone attitude. How were you supposed to respond to that? What was she expecting you to respond with? You didn't know but your response wasn't the best.

"Uh" you said as Mikoto stared at you.

"Do you accept my confession?" She monotonously asked but you told her to hold on a second. "Is that a no?" She continued questioning you and you sputtered for her to hold on. "This is all very sudden, I mean, you never gave me any real impression of these feelings" you said and Mikoto blinked. "Of course not, I don't talk much" she bluntly said and you slouched with a sweat drop on the back of your head.

This was not what you were expecting when she asked you to meet up with her. But really, what were you to expect?

"Senpai, do you accept my confession?" Mikoto asked and you looked at her, meeting her gaze as she stared at you with the crystal blue (almost glassy) eyes of hers. She stared at you expectantly for an answer and so you gave her one. "Yeah, yeah I do" you smiled softly and Mikoto nodded.

"I'm happy to hear that, Senpai" she said sounding rather emotionless but that doesn't matter as she stepped closer to you, asking you to hold her and so you wrapped your arms around her waist to hold her close as she stared up at you.

She kept her silent stare up before leaning close to you. "Senpai, kiss me" she requested and you smiled softly, saying even in sentimental moments she still sounds the same. You obliged to her request and cupped Mikoto's chin, pressing your lips to hers and she leaned in, closing her eyes which did show some investment to it before you parted back.

"Senpai" Mikoto spoke and you nodded for her to go ahead with what she wanted to say, not expecting what she had to request. "Let's have sex" she said and you choked a little at such a request being made so casually. "Huh? What?" You asked and she repeated her request. "Let's have sex" she said and you looked around, half expecting there to suddenly be a camera recording this for a prank even though Mikoto was not a prankster.

She leaned up close to you to your ear and whispered; "I'm not wearing my panties or bra". To prove this, she stepped away and unbuttoned her blazer and top, flipping her tie over her shoulder as she opened up her clothing to show her chest before pulling up her skirt to show her bare pussy.

"Let's have sex, Senpai, right here" she said flatly and you asked if she was serious to which she nodded. "Yes, I want you to take me into your arms, turn my chin up to face you and kiss me; I want to feel you pulling up my skirt and touch me in my most private of places, I want to feel you pin me against a surface of your choosing, expose yourself to me and claim my innocence in a moment of carnal desire where you ravage me to your heart's content, filling me with your love"

The was no hint of shame in Mikoto's voice as she stated her desires; "I want to have sex with you, Senpai, right here, right now" she said stepping forward, her hands reaching for your belt as she stared at you.

All you could manage to say was a stutter of her name before watching Mikoto sink to her knees, unbuckling your belt and unzipping your pants. As she pulled out your flaccid but hardening penis, you managed to ask if she was really serious about this and Mikoto nodded. "There is nobody else I would want this with; only you, Senpai" she said before looking at your erect cock.

Mikoto was stroking your shaft slowly before looking to you with her glassy blue eyes as she leaned forward, sticking her tongue out and flicking it over your phallic tip. You were standing against the door so you had something to support you as you leaned back, staring down at the mostly silent girl as she licked your cock before parting her lips over the tip. Mikoto stared up with you as she effortlessly engulfed the entirety of your penis into her mouth.

"Holy crap" you hissed as she stared up at you, tilting her head with a questioning hum which made you quickly say there was nothing wrong; "I'm just surprised with how easily you did that" you said and she lifted her mouth back, stroking your cock as she explained why that was.

"Note how I always have a banana with me at lunch, it makes great practice" she said so casually and you hunched a little at this before feeling Mikoto's mouth around your cock again.

Her cheeks hollowed around your shaft, showing she had indeed been practicing as Mikoto's oral work seemed very well rehearsed. Just how long has she been planning this? You didn't know but you couldn't say you disliked it, her mouth felt hot and her tongue swirling around your prick only added to it as you moaned from the feeling of the blowjob. All this was while Mikoto stared up at you.

For anyone else, such a stare would be unsettling with how piercing it was but behind the glassy expression you could see something else. As monotonous as she may be, there was clear affection in Mikoto's eyes, even if it was expressed in a less than appropriate way.

So you enjoyed the blowjob Mikoto was giving you, showing your appreciation with moans as she lifted her mouth back to lick up and down your phallus before kissing the tip. Then she took the whole thing in her mouth again, pressing a hand to your abdomen as the other pushed against the door behind you as Mikoto hollowed her cheeks again and pushed her head forward to hold your cock to the back of your mouth.

"Fuck, Mikoto" you grunted as the sudden action took you by complete surprise as you came, her cheeks puffing out before she started to pull her head back. Mikoto's hand wrapped around your cock again as she removed her mouth from it, lips pursed together as she swallowed your cum before opening her mouth as she caught her breath.

"Did you enjoy that, Senpai?" She asked and you responded with a nod as she got to her feet, saying she was happy to know that, though her tone of voice wouldn't give such an impression. But as Mikoto stood up, she stepped closer, saying she wanted you to take charge now. "Pull up my skirt, touch me, take me here against any surface you choose; Senpai, let's have sex" she said and you couldn't deny her wishes.

So you spun your positions around, pressing Mikoto to the door as she looked at you. You looked into her eyes as you reached down to her skirt, pulling it up to rest on your wrist as you then touched her bare pussy. Mikoto fidgeted slightly as you touched her sensitive spot before shuffling her legs apart.

"Touch me, Senpai" she spoke quietly and you obliged, rubbing her pussy as you stared into her eyes before hearing a hum slip past her lips. It was a small sound but certainly enough to show that you were heading in the write direction of things as you lifted a hand to cup Mikoto's cheek and she tilted her head into your hand, never breaking eye contact apart from the occasional blink even as you slid a finger inside her. But then she reached down and gripped your wrist, staring into your eyes as she rocked her hips against your hand, rocking herself against your embedded finger.

Another hum of enjoyment parted Mikoto's lips before you leaned into the crook of her neck, pumping your finger inside her which elicited more of a reaction from her. Though you couldn't see it, one of Mikoto's eyes was squinting as she hummed, her hips rolling against your hand even more as you cupped her mound.

"Senpai" she spoke and you lifted your head back to look at her again. "Kiss me" she requested, pursing her lips and even closing her eyes. She was waiting on you, wanting you to kiss her and so you did. You closed the distance and pecked her lips before parting back and she looked to you again as you smiled. "Kiss me again" she further requested and so you pecked her lips again only for her to repeat; "again".

So you kissed Mikoto again before she pushed herself forward, hands pressing to your chest as you fingered her more rapidly. When she parted back, Mikoto touched her lips before saying she waited a long time for that, her voice actually having a hint of emotion as well but only for a moment.

it was enough of a response for you to finger her even faster and again Mikoto fidgeted before her thighs pressed to your hand as she came, coating your finger in her juices as she squinted an eye again with pursed lips before you pulled your finger from her.

"Let's proceed, Senpai" she then suggested and you were happy to do so as you lifted one of Mikoto's legs, pinning her up against the door as you moved between her legs. Her hands took place on your right shoulders as you guided yourself to her entrance and began penetrating her only for Mikoto to wrap the leg you held up around you to tug you forward and embed your cock deep into her.

A wince and a hiss was her response, another expression of emotion, and you quickly asked if she was ok before asking why she rushed. "It's...fine, I'm ok" she said with her pained expression steeling again as she held onto you and nodded, giving you the green light as she was ready to go.

And so you gave the first thrust, pulling out and pushing back in as you held Mikoto's leg up by the thigh. You slowly pumped your hips against hers and she hummed softly before letting slip a soft moan and you smiled at how she was enjoying it, holding her waist as you pressed her up against the door. You felt Mikoto's pussy tightly yet snugly grip around you as you thrusted into her and she leaned close, saying to kiss her again and so you pressed your lips to hers.

She leaned in quickly, returning the kiss as she closed her eyes while holding into you. Mikoto may not be the best at expressing it but she was very happy right now, being connected to you like this and kissing you. She was the most expressive person but her silence often speaks for her.

This was demonstrated when she pulled back and stared into your eyes, her hands cupping your face as she just stared. "Yeah, I love you too" you said before pushing against Mikoto to pin her up against the door as you began thrusting faster and she leaned into the crook of your neck whilst holding onto your shoulders tight before throwing her arms around your back as she held herself close.

"Senpai" Mikoto thought as she took in the moment; your closeness, your warmth, your scent. With her face buried in your shoulder you couldn't see her smile as she nuzzled close. She was so happy right now, expressing more emotion than she ever had as she felt you thrusting deep into her.

But then you proceeded even further as you lifted Mikoto's second leg up and she locked both of them behind you as she let slip a moan from your thrusts, enjoying the way you were taking her as she gave herself to you. "Mikoto" you spoke her name and she looked at you, meeting your gaze as she tilted her head. "You're really tight" you laughed a little, feeling her gripping down on you and she replied that she would be due to this being her first.

"Figures" you laughed before thrusting faster and Mikoto wrapped her legs tighter around you, feeling you thrusting deeper as her vaginal walls clenched tightly. Even with the grip on your cock, her pussy was still rather snug for your cock as she accepted your thrusts. More small moans even escaped Mikoto as she leaned into your shoulder and bit down a little.

This was her warning to you, Mikoto "saying" she was close as she bit down more to signify how close. The point when you actually started to feel a twinge of pain was when Mikoto hit her climax and her eyes widened from the rush of orgasm, it feeling more intense from when you fingered her, more intense from when she vigorously masturbated at night.

"Mikoto!" You grunted as she clenched down tightly around you but she ignored you as she breathed heavily, taken aback by the violent rush of pleasure she felt from her orgasm.

After a moment to calm down from her orgasm, Mikoto lifted her head back to look at you and simply said for you to continue. But before you resumed your thrusting, you decided to change the surface and so carried Mikoto over to the table to the side of the shed and laid her on it. She let go of you to lay back and you lifted her legs up over your shoulder before taking her nod as the signal and you began thrusting again.

You were much more vigorous this time, holding Mikoto's legs up and apart as you were thrusting deeper due to the new angle and it was even enough to make her moan more now.

Her voice was rather sweet with how she moaned, not so bland and monotonous as she usually talks but affectionate in a way as she let you take her. She felt you thrusting faster than before and even harder, and it was very enjoyable for her as much as it was for you. Something she made clear with her she gripped the edge of the table she was laid across.

"Senpai" Mikoto then moaned and the way she said it made you want to hear her voice more so you leaned over her, meeting her gaze as she looked to you with much more expression on her face as both her eyes were squinted and her mouth was open in an "O" shape.

"Keep...going, Senpai" she moaned and you kissed her, Mikoto quickly leaning in before parting back as you stood up again, thrusting even faster into her as she gripped the table tighter. From the position you were taking her in, you could also see Mikoto's sizable breasts bouncing from the impact of your hips and you reached forward, dropping one of her legs in the process, to start massaging her chest. Her response to this was to clasp her hand over yours, squeezing it as you squeezed her breast while lifting her head to look at you.

The more time that passed, the more rougher you were starting to fuck Mikoto and the more affectionate she was starting to become. Her voice was developing much more of a tone to it instead of being bland as she moaned before she even whined as she was getting close again, feeling you twitch within her as well and a sudden rush of excitement overcame Mikoto.

It was a rush she has never felt before as she pushed herself up on her elbows to stare at you, lifting her legs to wrap around and pull you close to kiss her again as you both came together.

"Mmmm" Mikoto moaned into your kiss before slipping her tongue into your mouth, tangling it with yours as she refused to let go until you both finished cumming. Only then did she let go to allow you to pull out and she breathed heavily as your mixed cum started to leak from her pussy. This made you realise an issue that you addressed to Mikoto.

"You weren't wearing underwear when I arrived, how are you going to get through class like this?" You asked and Mikoto answered by asking you to bring her bag over as she got off the table and removed her blazer, shirt and tie. This didn't make sense to you at first; why would she be getting undressed? You wondered this until she pulled her underwear out of her bag and started to get dressed again.

"I removed them before you arrived" she said calmly, returning to her familiar lack of tone as she got dressed again before stepping close to you and hugging you. "I'm happy you accepted my feelings, Senpai" she said with a small smile turning on her lips and you noted this, saying she had a cute smile as she looked at you.

She said she might smile more but only for you before leaning closer to you again. "Kiss me, Senpai" she breathed and you did so, pecking her lips which she pressed her finger to as you parted back before she smiled again.

"I love you, Senpai" she spoke quietly and you said you loved her too, going in for another kiss only to be interrupted by the bell signalling the end of break. "Shoot, we should head back now," you said and Mikoto nodded as you picked up your bags and headed back to the school building, mixing with the crowd which separated you until lunch.

When lunch arrived, you sat with your friends, the one you shared your first lesson with asking what Mikoto wanted and speaking of the devil, Mikoto arrived at that moment. She sat by your side, shuffling closer to you and leaning her head on your shoulder, answering your friend's question as they and the rest of your friends each smiled at the sight of you and Mikoto before enjoying lunch together.

In front of everyone else, Mikoto acted as she normally would apart from the fact she leaned closer to you. Even at the end of the day she acted "normal" but held your arm as you walked until having to part ways for the day.

For the rest of the day you heard nothing from Mikoto but come the next day things showed more at the start of break. As you were talking with your friend again, a message came through in your phone with a picture and what you saw made you quickly hide your phone as the picture was of Mikoto with her breasts and pussy exposed and a small smile on her lips.

There was also a caption beneath the picture; "I'm in the sports shed, Senpai, come join me" it read and you excused yourself from your friend for the assignation with Mikoto.

Soon enough you were buried balls deep inside her as she bent over a vaulting box, moaning with passion and affection that she wouldn't show in front of anyone else. She would only express this side of her for you because she loves you, even though she doesn't have to say it.

It just proves it to be true when they say actions speak louder than words, Mikoto is the personification of such a quote.

Sometimes things are said best when not at all.


End file.
